Finding Love
by Michelle Wood
Summary: Sirius finds love in a place where he least expected it. Slash in later chapters, you heard me find SLASH!!


Finding Love (1/?)  
  
By: Michelle Wood   
  
E-mail- lg@simply-magick.net  
  
Category-adventure/romance  
  
Keyword-Sirius Lupin Peter James slash  
  
Rating-PG-13  
  
Spoilers- PoA, GoF, OotP  
  
Summary-Sirius finds love in a place where he least expected it. Slash! No slash in chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or any thing to do with him. J.K Rowling does.  
  
A/n-AIM-penguin211  
  
WARNING!!!!!  
  
This story contains slash. You don't like, you don't read simple, non? BTW, flames are always welcome. I love to laugh!!  
  
Finding Love~ Ch.1  
  
Sirius brushed a strand of black hair out of his face as he sat up. He looked out the window only to see that it was still the middle of the night. He walked down the stairs to the common room. It looked like the Quidditch party was finally over. He pushed Chocolate Frog boxes out of a chair as he sat down in front of the fire, which was still warm. Sirius went deep into thought. He couldn't believe Holly had broken up with him last night. She said that it was because she didn't love him anymore, but he knew better. It was that stupid Quidditch match his house had won. They had played against Ravenclaw for the Cup. Holly was in Ravenclaw.  
  
  
  
He thought he had found "the one" for him. She didn't think the same. Sirius couldn't believe that it was really over. He put his head in his hands, and tried not to cry. iWhy did she have to do it last night? I should have been happy for James, for our house./i He yawned and looked up to see what time it was. It was almost morning. He looked at the fire only to see that it had gone out.  
  
~"Padfoot, there you are." Sirius turned around and Remus ruffled his friend's hair.  
  
~"Sorry Moony, I couldn't sleep, so I came down here."  
  
~"No problem, wanna go to breakfast?"  
  
~"Yeah, sure" Sirius stood up and they left through the portrait.  
  
In the hall, they sat down with Peter and James. Sirius felt a surge of anger, but it wasn't towards Holly, it was for James. iIf he hadn't won that stupid match last night, I would be with Holly right now, he thought./i Sirius looked up and saw that Holly wasn't with her normal group of friends, but a new guy, a Slytherin guy.  
  
~"I've gotta go, I'll see you later." He stood up and left the Great Hall.  
  
Sirius didn't show up for any of his lessons that day. He was in the Shrieking Shack. Maybe he should go to Hogsmeade as a stray dog and play with the little kids, that should make him happy. He decided against it and left for Hogwarts again. He didn't want to go back, but he had no choice.  
  
--------  
  
Back in the Common Room James, Remus, and Peter were looking for Sirius. They were worried about their friend; he never ditched all of his classes like this. Ironically, none of them knew that Holly and Sirius had broken up.  
  
~"We've looked everywhere he could be. Let's stop and go sleep." Peter was pleading with them. He didn't seem to be worried about Sirius at all.  
  
~"We're not giving up until we find him. And your gonna help or we'll turn you in for being an unregistered animagus." Remus said in a know-it-all voice. He knew it would work, it always did.  
  
~"Fine, I'll help! But where else can we look, the hospital wing?" The others looked at each other, stood up and ran out the portrait.  
  
~"Hey!! Wait for me." Peter ran after them in fear of Remus' threat.  
  
When they got to the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall was leaving it.  
  
~"Boys, I was just coming to get you," she said, "follow me."  
  
pThey did and she led them to a bed that was surrounded in curtains.  
  
~"Prepare yourselves boys, this might shock you," she warned them, but they didn't listen. When she pulled back the curtain, they felt sick to their stomachs. Sirius was lying in the bed covered for head to toe in bandages.  
  
~"It seems that Black decided to get in a duel of some sort. I suppose it had to do with Ms. Holly, as she was found where he was." She pointed to a bed nearby that had a girl on it. The girl was Holly, and she looked like she had been crying.  
  
~"She won't tell us what happened, seems she was hit with a memory charm. No permanent damage for her, but Sirius may not be as lucky. He has several broken ribs and severe bleeding."  
  
~"What do you mean? Isn't there anything Madam Pomfrey can do? She is a witch and all." James seemed to be going hysterical. Remus wasn't doing well either, he looked like he had just been hit with a Bludger. Peter looked like he was going to get sick.  
  
--------  
  
~"Damnit, why didn't we find him sooner? I'm going to curse the hell out of whoever did that to him. Padfoot better be ok, I'm not fixing to lose one of my best friends." Remus was ranting, he didn't know why he was so upset, besides the fact that Sirius was his best friend.  
  
~"Moony, he'll be ok. He has to be." James was trying to convince himself at the same time.  
  
~"But, who would do that to him," Peter asked.  
  
~"One guess," James said.  
  
~"SNAPE" Remus and Peter shouted together.  
  
They ran down the stairs and to the dungeons, they knew where the Slytherin common room was, they had snuck in under James' cloak before. They knew where Snape would be, and he would pay for what he had done.  
  
~"James! We don't have the cloak this time, how will we get in?" Remus was ready to hurt Snape, but he didn't want to get into trouble.  
  
~"Who gives a shit, we'll find a way, or we'll wait outside for him," James shouted at Remus. "Think of some good curses before we get there!"  
  
~"Does Avada Kedavra count," Remus asked.  
  
~"Not funny, Moony." Peter didn't seem to want to hurt Snape, but he didn't seem to care about Sirius either.  
  
~"What?" Remus wasn't very good at playing innocent.  
  
They finally got to the stretch of bare wall. They went into a nearby classroom to wait for Snape. To their luck, he came around the corner after 20 minutes. The three of them stepped out of their hiding place with their wands at ready. Snape dropped the books he had been carrying and searched for his wand.  
  
~"What? You don't have your wand with you? Did you drop it after you have half-killed our friend, you asshole?" Remus stepped in front and was trying to get more time to come up with some spells.  
  
~"Watch it," Snape warned.  
  
~"What'll you do? Grease us to death?" James laughed at is own joke.  
  
~"I don't care what you do. It's not my fault Holly likes me." Snape finally found his wand and was getting ready to curse one of them when Peter yelled, "EXPELLIARMUS" Snape's wand flew into them air. "Accio wand," the wand flew into James' hand.  
  
~"Tell us what the hell you mean, or we'll keep your wand," Remus was always the one that did the talking.  
  
~"Just what I said, Holly likes me, not your precious Sirius. She asked me out last night, said that she had broken up with him" They could tell that he wasn't lying. James through Snape his wand and turned to walk away.   
  
~"Damn him" Remus muttered under his breath.   
  
Visions of Sirius in the hospital wing filled Remus' head as he tried to go to sleep that night.  
  
--------  
  
*End Chapter 1* 


End file.
